


A Little Touch of Heat

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney plays with some candles and with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Touch of Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "waxplay" square on my kink bingo card

John tugged at the cuffs binding him to the bed happily. He didn't know what Rodney had planned, but that didn't really matter. He knew that it would be good, because it always was. Rodney moved around the bed, lighting the candles that were scattered on the nightstand.

It puzzled John a little, since Rodney wasn't big on mood lighting, and as he lit the fourth one, he said, "What are you doing?"

"Just getting the main event ready," said Rodney with a grin. He lit the last candle and then climbed up on the bed, straddling John's thighs.

"Main event…" All at once it sunk in just what Rodney had planned. "Oh, yeah."

"You like the idea, I take it?" Rodney looked positively gleeful.

"Uh, huh." John's voice spiraled up on the second syllable as Rodney's fingers stroked up over his nipples. They tightened almost instantly, hard little peaks of pleasure as Rodney played with them.

One of his hands dropped to John's cock, stroking over it lightly. John closed his eyes and moaned, his hips arching up. "Oh, don't tease," he said.

"Don't worry, John. I'm not going to tease. I'm just going to keep you like this, hard and panting for me, until the candles are nice and full of melted wax, so that I can drip it on you. I'm going to let it drip on your nipples, on your belly. I might even let it drip on your cock." Rodney stroked his cock again.

"I think you like that idea, John. Your cock is hard and leaking just at the thought. What would happen if I do this?" Rodney scooted back, down John's legs, and then leaned forward to lick a stripe up the side.

John moaned, his hips lifting into the velvet touch of Rodney's tongue. He clenched his fists around the chains holding him to the bed in an effort not to cry out. As Rodney bathed his cock with little cat licks, he knew that it was a losing proposition, but he didn't want to give in too easily.

When Rodney transferred his attention to John's balls, he lost the fight. "Fuck," he cried. "So good."

Rodney lifted his head and smiled. "That's it, John. Let me hear you."

With his encouragement, John let himself make noise, begging and pleading as Rodney licked and sucked each ball. By the time Rodney stopped, John was incoherent with pleasure.

Moving back up John's body, Rodney leaned down for a kiss that John gave him eagerly. "Please, Rodney," he murmured against Rodney's mouth.

Rodney pulled away, still sitting on John's thighs, and reached for the first of the candles. He asked, "Ready?" but before John could answer, he let a little bit of the wax drip onto John's left nipple.

John cried out and bucked at the heat on his chest. It burned, though not enough to actually _hurt_. Rodney didn't give him a chance to catch his breath before he spilled some on his other nipple.

He went back and forth between nipples, adding little bits of wax each time. The heat became a steady presence, since the wax retained it. John was moaning steadily by the time Rodney set the first candle down and picked up the second.

This one he let drip in random patterns all over John's stomach and chest. John spared a thought that getting all of this wax out of his chest hair was going to be a bitch, but then Rodney shook out a little more, and John stopped thinking in favor of letting himself _feel_.

By the time Rodney set down the second candle, John was liberally dotted with wax, his cock hard and proud. It hurt so good.

Picking up the third candle, Rodney asked, "Cock or balls first?"

Oh, god, Rodney wanted him to _think_? Not fair. Rodney was just sitting there, though, clearly waiting for John's answer.

All that heat of the thin skin of John's balls would feel amazing, but it would probably feel even better on his cock. Besides, it would sensitize the skin so much that it wouldn't take much more to make him come.

He hadn't even realized that he'd made the decision when he heard himself say, "Balls, please,"

"Balls it is." Rodney scooted back a little further and reached down to hold John's cock out of the way. John closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for the first drops to fall.

When they hit, he let out the breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding. It _burned_ so fucking good, and it felt like Rodney was letting it fall in a steady stream. Forcing his eyes open, he looked up to see that yes that was what Rodney was doing.

He whimpered as the pain washed through him, over him. It was so good to be able to let loose like this, let Rodney see him in all his need and want.

Far too soon, Rodney set aside that candle. Instead of picking up the fourth, though, he grabbed the lube. "I want to be inside you when I start using the wax on your cock," he said, and John nodded eagerly.

Rodney didn't bother with prep. He just coated his cock liberally with the lube, and then lined up with John's opening. He gave a hard push, and John gasped as he was penetrated in a rush.

It didn't take long for Rodney to get in deep, his cock pressed firmly against John's prostate. He stopped moving, and John opened his eyes, unable to imagine staying still if he was buried in Rodney. "Oh, god, fuck me," he begged.

"Shh," said Rodney. "I will." But instead of moving, he picked up the remaining candle.

"Oh, god," John said. "If you do that while you're inside of me, this is going to be a really short ride."

"That's fine," Rodney said, but at least he sounded a little strained. "Here we go." Arm held high, he dripped a little wax on John's cock. It landed right where the head met the shaft, and John practically screamed, bucking in his cuffs.

Pain twisted into pleasure rushed through John as Rodney kept pouring, just a little at a time. Even though Rodney wasn't moving, it didn't matter, because John was moving enough for both of them.

He was getting close, and he started to beg. "Please, Rodney. Please let me come. Please _make_ me come."

Rodney's hips started to rock, just a little, and he lowered the candle a little, so that the wax was even hotter when it hit John's cock. "Give it up, John," he ordered, pouring out the last of the wax. "Give it to me."

As if he'd been waiting for Rodney's permission, John's back arched and he came, shooting over his own stomach and chest, practically hitting himself in the chin.

He was still lost in pleasure when Rodney started to thrust, hard and fast. "God, you're hot," Rodney said. "Love it when you let me play."

"I love it too," slurred John. All he could do was hold on as Rodney pounded into him, until he came with a loud groan.

Far too soon, Rodney pulled out, leaving John empty. He unbound John's hands, and then lay down next to him, picking at the edge of the wax that had hardened on his nipple. The skin beneath was exquisitely sensitive, and John groaned again. "How are you getting the wax off?" he asked.

"I thought I might use a knife to peel it away," said Rodney.

John's dick twitched at the thought.

"I thought you might like that idea," Rodney said smugly.


End file.
